Every Piece Matters
by SoulreaverA113
Summary: A mysterious child awaken in an unknown place, where he meets a snowman that introduces him to the rest of the cast. Follow Finnian's adventure with his new family and more.{RATED M Just to be safe for later chapters}
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

** The ****Beginnings**

**Coldness**...

**Darkness**...

**Hopelessness**... These were the final thoughts to dwell in the five-year-old's mind, as he sank deeper towards the eternal abyss. The last image to be captured by his partially open eye lids was a refracting image of the Moon, as seen from the fractured hole through which he fell . The illuminating pearl shone through the broken plates of ice quietly floating on the surface, lighting up the little boy's pale face despite the surrounding cold water.

As his eyelids slowly began to droop, covering the light green orb drenched by despair, he hears a soft yet booming voice resonating from the full moon. The child - barely clinging on to consciousness - is only able to grasp a few meanings from the mysterious message. Each word said with increasing volume prior to the previous one.

Those being...

_Careful_

_Danger_

_Hope_

_Love_

**WAKE UP!**

As the final call echoed through his brain, his body began to glow with the ferocity of a thousand lamps. The creatures of the sea, sensing the sudden shift in illumination, either swam away swiftly or hide in shells, to avoid the possible danger. The once calm aquatic environment trembled with the outbursts of strong currents, all being expelled from the tiny figure. Cracks began to etch throughout the frozen lake, giving rise to panic among the beasts and rodents of the surrounding forest.

The brightness seems to escalate with each passing moment, almost rivaling a star, until suddenly... the scattering rays were pulled back to its source. The surrounding waters started to dim down and the currents became less ferocious as the space around the boy began to warp and shift until suddenly... the body vanishes, leaving behind just a few air bubbles.

* * *

The vast sky in its blackest night - filled with countless celestial bodies - covers the world in its mesmerizing allure. The chilly breeze flows through the greenery, rustling the pointy spruce leaves to shed its snow coat. The expanse of trees - accompanied by dwarf shrubs - cover most of the snowy plains. Along with this and the slumbering fauna puts the entire forest in a serene setting, which could be seen as a calming image were it not for the motionless body that lay at the center of the frozen lake.

For a while the child just layed there, his status indicated by the slow rise and fall of his chest as well as the small puffs of fog exhaled through his cute button nose. His eyes remains at a close as the forest wind softly brush through his wavy light-blond strands, instigating a subtle shiver throughout his small frame. Within seconds the boy slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times, and was soon followed with an attempt to re-position his body to a sitting position.

As soon as the boy formed a cross sitting position, he began to scan his surroundings for anything that could help him identify his current location, but to no avail as the information he formed seemed far too vague. _'Alright, I guess... p-plan B then'_.

His next attempt was to try and stand, which after some struggle to gain balance, he finally managed to firmly stay still on the ice platform using a wooden stick he found laying next to emerald eyes were filled with fear and desperation and continued to search for any sort of aid, but was met with disappointed as despair began to fill his heart.

"H-Hello!?" He called out albeit not too loudly, followed by a quieter "Is anyone t-there?" But was only replied back with a few hard grunts from a small herd of elks.

The lack of people left the boy in a state of panic, his free hand trembling from fear of solitude. He clutched the wooden stick with both hands, while the bottom end was placed on the icy floor, and leaned his head towards the pole so that his forehead was the only other part touching it. His eyes firmly shut and face bunched up in concentration to remember the events that had led him to this gorgeous yet frightening place.

The only memory to emerge was a distorted image of a full moon as seen from underwater, and nothing else. The harder he tried to recall, the more his head hurt with minimal result. Defeated, he slowly opened his eyes but quickly widened at the growth of frost covering the end of the stick. Straightening himself, he inspected the long dark-brown staff - whose height was at least a head taller his supposed owner - tracing his delicate fingertips on the pictures carved skillfully onto it.

The child then pulled the staff from the ice and lightly tapped it on another smooth layer of ice. The boy's face morphed into one of astonishment - ignoring his earlier upsets - as three long streaks of frost etched out from the point of impact - on to the floor - and traveled a short distance in different directions, before the tip of each line began to curl and come to a halt forming a beautiful frost fern.

A light giggle escapes his grinning lips as he marvels at his new found mystic staff, entranced by its wondrous powers. With an eager expression he slid his feet on the natural ice rink, steadying himself at the slight loss of balance, and began to skate in a straight line. The cool wind -picked up through as he accelerates- brush past his entire body, revealing his attire under the cozy looking cloak; an off-white collared full sleeve shirt with golden lace intertwined at the neckline and wrists, along with loose black pants held up by a glossy brown leather belt with a rectangular buckle.

Feeling braver, he made quick shifts with his body to take a different direction, gliding over the entire lake with ease, all the while hitting his new found toy with glee at various spots of the rink to decorate the area with his magic. This went on for a while, until suddenly the boy lost his footing near the boundary of the lake and came crashing down on large pile of snow, leaving a deep irregular imprint on the once flawless mound. The boy quickly sat up shaking off the impact of his collision before bursting into a fit of laughter, slamming his head back into the snow to cool down.

As he gazed up at the open sky with a content smile, he took notice of the sea of glimmering stars and the shape of the Moon.

_'Crescent... huh'_ He thought. _'It's different from the one I last remember. But then again... that's all I remember'_ A tinge of worry on the last thought.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling the warmed up air. With his mind somewhat soothed, he focused on the sounds of this fine winter night. The soft hoots of owls could be heard within tree burrows. As well as the subtle cracking of frost from the lake of ice, the rustling of tree branches from the dancing winds and occasional clumps of snow falling from said trees. But the sound that peaked his interest the most was the soft cheering of people.

Having his fill of fun and wanting to explore, he decided to head over to the yells of cheer projecting from a clearing between the forest. He grabs his magic staff, using it to push himself up and out of the snow, and places his free palm on the rough trunk of a nearby spurce tree for support. The sound of crackling ice sways his attention towards the source, where he sees a layer of white forming intricate patterns on the tough bark around the area his hand is placed.

He gasped in shock at the realisation that the magic was entirely his attribute and let loose a peppy shriek. Suddenly his face scrunched up in pain as he lost grip of his staff in preference to clutch his throbbing head, dropping to his knees as his mind was assaulted with a series of vague memories.

Scenes of familiar people appearing and disappearing in an instant, some staying longer than others, all of them faceless...

Red evening skies filled with pink burning flowers, which then morphs into red Cardinals...

The rage emitting off a young faceless woman, holding a small wooden club raised above her head...

The distorted image of a worn down ice cabin, tied to it's fence was a fairly large elk breaking off small chunks of ice to consume...

The howls of wolves followed by a name being echoed out from a voice laced in venom...

_"Finnian"..._

_"Finnian!"..._

**_"FINNIAN!"_**

"**ENOOOOOOOUGH!**" The boy screamed, wiping back into reality, his head-pounding slowly fading away as a few tears traced down his pale-red cheeks, revealing those terror filled orbs. Analysing the fragments of his memory, pondering over the only piece of information he found remotely important -that being 'Finnian', his supposed name-, he came to the decision of reaching the source of the cheers he heard and... find something.

Finnian picked up his only belonging and marched forward, giving a quick glance and wave towards the frozen lake, hoping to come back some other time. As he walked through the woods, he took took in the nightlife of the forest. There is a distinct lack of active wildlife, making the forest completely tranquil, all asleep inside hollow trees or underground burrows. Finnian, to his luck came across one such burrow which he decided to peer into.

There he was introduced to the most adorable sight he's ever laid eyes, a small family of foxes; a large red fox cuddled next to a smaller vixen along with two tiny cubs nestled on each of the parent's tail. Their tingling snores and content expressions felt like a healing touch to Finnian's scared brain, allowing a soft smile to grace his face from the heartwarming display.

Feeling a bit more lively, Finnian slowly crawled a good distance away as quietly as he could. With the desired gap achieved he stood up using the staff and continued his path at a brisk pace, not before brushing off residue snow from his black woolly cloak, all the while tracing layers of frost -ejecting from his blue, glowing fingertips- on the rows of tree trunks . As the joyful noise seemed to be getting closer, Finnian hurried his steps, clearing the forest and reaching a long stone bridge projecting out towards a large bustling town.

From where he stood, Finnian was able to see various men, women and children walking about, conversing with one another or in the children's case, playing amongst themselves without a care in the world. The streets were decorated with orange glows radiating from the burning lamp posts, people in horses and chariots riding off to their destinations, singing chorus and just in overall glee.

The more Finnian sees, the more afraid he is to join in this pleasant community. His anxiety increasing as a thousand negative scenarios cross his mind, each more exaggerated than the previous one. The boy just stood there, quietly observing the inviting yet distant foreground, all for the idea of heading back to the only place he is most familiar with.

'_Maybe this isn't such a good idea__'_ Finnian dolefully thought staring at the lively society _'I probably shouldn't bother them wit- '_ His thought was cut short by a light pat to his shoulder. Startled, he wiped around quickly, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of a snowman. A grinning, carrot-nosed SNOWMAN that was waving at him.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The live snowman exclaimed towards the petrified five-year-old.

"Uh... F-Finnian" Came back a short reply

* * *

**Hi, thank you for reading, this is my very first fanfiction and I hope to write more.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Meeting**

Night was something most people associated with resting, marking the end of a day's work and acquiring some shut-eye for the next busy day. But not this night, especially in the wonderful kingdom of Arendelle for today marks the five year anniversary of the palace gates being open.

The streets were bathed in warm rays pouring from the radiant lamp posts, brightening every nook and cranny of the pavement. Stone architecture of new and old were clothed in vibrant fashion, using colourful decorations that ranged from the long streamers wrapped around the walls of houses in a spiral pattern - whilst connecting neighbouring buildings, to the abundance of balloons and paper cutouts plastered onto window sills and door frames. Along with the layer of confetti scattering the cobblestone gives the houses and shops surrounding it a lively personality, despite most of them - at present - lacking civilian presence.

But the true center of the festivities was taking place at the town square that filled to the brim with a surplus of the population. Torrents of joy and laughter echoed throughout Arendelle, all resonating from the citizens participating in said occasion. Most men were seated on long wooden benches, arms resting on the grand spruce wood table either nursing their mugs of ale or singing in groups, while others danced with the women around the roaring pot of flames placed at in the middle of the party. The playful shrieks of children could be heard as they chase one another around empty carts and chariots parked a good distance away from the commotion.

Further away from the party the kingdom's castle stood tall in it's ever majestic glory, where on an open balcony stood a platinum blonde woman gazing fondly over the celebration; Queen Elsa. Dressed in a casual yet regal looking nightgown - coloured in a deep magenta violet hue - the queen placed her hands on the flat top of the wooden railing, supporting herself as she leaned her upper body against the polished pillars. Slowly shutting her deep blue eyes, Elsa takes in a deep amount of the cool breeze tickling her face and lets it out, sending a tingle down her spine.

Elsa looks onward to the prosperity she and her family had spread over the lands. The people had a good infrastructure, trades between the neighbouring kingdoms were flourishing and wars almost seemed none-existent. But most of all, Elsa had become closer to loving herself as much as she loved her family, one of whom she failed to notice sneak up behind her. The sudden hands that fell upon her slightly exposed shoulders caused her to let out a high-pitched "Oh-my-lord", followed by her hands to the railings with her own ice.

"Hey!" The bubbly princess proclaimed as she inter-locked her arms around her spooked sister's neck.

"Anna!" The queen exclaimed as she steadied her quickened breath "Please stop doing that. You almost made my heart jump out."

"Sorry, force of habit" Anna replied abiet giggling. She let go of her sister to allow Elsa to unfreeze herself, which she did through dispersing the spiky layer ice into dissipating snowflakes. "So..." Anna began "What were you up to?".

Elsa waited for her sister to make her way over to the wooden boundary to take a seat on it before replying "Oh nothing much. Just... watching the rest of the festival" She gave a small pause, her gaze falling over the vibrant display of a content nation - the younger sibling following suit - before continuing with "Well, technically you can see everything from here, our kingdom, the mountains plus a pretty decent view of the stars. So most probably I was trying to relax... until you ruined it". Elsa added with a pout.

Anna let out a short chuckle before turning towards her sister with a shake of her head and an amused smile. "You know, we could have stayed longer. You know? Enjoy the festivities, mingle with the crowd, oh! I could have won that stuffed reindeer for Kristoff" Anna proclaimed with enthusiasm while dangling her legs.

"Uh-huh... you got like seven tries, and if I recall you missed them all" Elsa responded, reminiscing at the memory of a frustrated Anna trying to knock down the pyramid of stacked up tin cans with seven bean bags in hand. Her teasing was meet with a pouty glare from the feisty princess.

"It was SIX!" emphasised Anna, which was responded with a tight lipped nod from her sister. "And besides, I was distracted by Olaf's tugging... for the last three shots".

"Ah.. the puppet show, was it?" Elsa asked, with one hand folded to her chest and the other pointed towards Anna; who pointed back in response. "Well... I guess I could give you that. But then again I felt we had overstayed our welcome, so it was a lost cause anyway" Elsa replied.

"Come on Elsa, it's been almost five years" Anna whined as she got off the railings "The people understand that you had very little control on your powers. But now you do, so don't-"

Anna was stopped by Elsa shaking her own head while waving her hand in a dismissive motion before saying "No, no... What I meant was that, people act more stiff and constricted in the presence of royalty. Now I know you just wanted to have fun, but there is that damn social barrier that prevents us from being casual to 'common folks' that's deeply integrated into our society. We can't just change a centuries old stigma in just a few years. It's the harsh truth... you know that, right?" Elsa conveyed solemnly, wrapping her arms around her baby sister.

"*sigh* Yeah... I know. It just stinks sometimes you know? Knowing our place" Anna mumbled returning the hug with a gloomy look "Do you think the people went along with mine and Kristoff's marriage due to him being seen as 'the hero who saved the princess' or...?" Anna asked pulling her head back from Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa winced at the question before confessing "Umm... I wouldn't side with the latter. Sorry" which caused Anna to sigh again only to lit up with the exclamation "Meh, who cares when I've got you, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven by my side. The perfect family."

"Yeah" Elsa added as she placed a soft kiss on Anna's forehead "The perfect family. Speaking of, where is Olaf?"

Anna broke away from the warm embrace to fully face her sister "He said something about wanting to take a stroll under no supervision cuz he was bored or something along the line. I'm sure he's fine" Anna retold nonchalantly, which only added a sense of worry in the queen's eyes.

"You sure? It's getting pretty late" Elsa commented as she eyed the fading lights, signalling the end of the party. Her attention then shifted towards the scarlet streak running across a certain street; The Red Light district. "Hey Anna, Olaf knows not to go there right? As in we made sure to warn him about going there?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Yep. He wouldn't bo-" Anna's sentence was cut short by a palace guard announcing his arrival. The brown haired man took a tall stance before bowing down to address the royal women.

"Your majesties!" He started in a gruff voice "Sir Olaf has returned... with a new companion. He is waiting by the entrance, eager to introduce his 'special' guest".

"See! Told you he'd be fine" Anna whispered to the queen before replying to the waiting guard with "Thank you, we will arrive shortly. Dismissed" The princess replied with her most regal persona, to which the guard returned to his post with a quick bow and Elsa eyed her curiously.

"What?" Anna questioned at the weird look she was receiving "I practice from time to time. You aren't the only one that can act high class" She answered matter-of-factually.

"Nothing" Elsa replied whilst ruffling her little sisters hair with a fond smile "Father would've been proud. Now let's go meet this guest Olaf's dragged here to" commented Elsa as the made their way to the entrance in a light jog.

As they reached their destination, Elsa - being the one in front - spotted the ever joyful snowman waving at them, which both royals returned with their own wave. Upon arrival the women's eyes fell upon a blonde fair-skinned child - no older than five - nervously standing next to the snowman holding short wooden staff. The boy stood there silently, frigiting under the gaze of the two royal figures.

Anna, deciding to break the silence questioned Olaf "Hey Olaf... who's this?"

"Hey Anna, this is a new friend I met at the bridge. He said he was lost and can't remember anything, so I thought we could help him remember everything" The snowman replied with a wide grin.

"That's nice Olaf" Elsa said before kneeling down so as to not intimidate the boy "Hey there sweetie. My name is Elsa and this is my sister Anna" Elsa greeted with a warm smile, with Anna kneeling alongside her sister "Can you tell us your name?" The queen added further.

The child relaxed slightly at the friendly greeting, gaining the courage to reply "Fi-Finnian... My name is Finnian" in a soft unsure voice.

This time it was Anna who replied with a bright grin "That's a nice name, suits you pretty well. Say, are you lost? Do you need help finding your parents?"

At this the boys eyes darkened a bit remembering his predicament "I don't know who my parents are. I don't even know where this place is" Finnian confessed with a quiver in his voice as his eyes were becoming watery.

"Aw.. don't be sad, we'll help you find your home" Elsa said feeling sorry for the boy and decided to cheer him up "Hey you wanna see something cool"

Peeking his interest Elsa brought her right hand in front of the whimpering child - looking to the two people beside each of her sides, both of whom gave giddy nods - before focusing on said hand. A light blue glow resonated from her smooth pale palm as a small cloud of glittering snowflakes began to swirl around her glowing hand, dancing between her slender finger before clumping up on the center of her palm to form a small snowball. Elsa giggled at the awestruck look on the child before causing the ball to explode into a tiny shadow of glittering dust.

Finnian stared at the dissipating cloud in deep astonishment, softly pulling on the ice queen's fingers with his tiny hands to inspect it. He was brought back to reality by a light tap on the nose by Princess Anna's index finger. "So?... pretty magically cool huh?" Anna asked as she tried to control her enthusiasm.

Letting go of the ice maker's hand, he replied with "You're... You're like me."

"I'm sorry?" Elsa asked puzzled

The boy responded by raising his own hand followed by forming a large shining snowflake, shocking both the royal as he bounced the floating spectacle between both open palms while leaving the snowman in a trance like state. "See?" Finnian stated smiling at his accomplishment.

* * *

Finnian sat on a green cushioned wooden couch under the framed painting of a knight in shining armour riding a pure white horse while raising a short sword with one arm. The queen and princess were talking with each other, an ear-short distance away from the confused child, who devoted his attention to admiring the beautiful pictures decorating the grand gallery.

_'I wonder what they're planning to do to me'_ The boy wondered, nervously kicking his feet back and forth. _'Maybe I really shouldn't have come here. Now that I think about it, why did I come here?'_ He pondered deeply.

_**"That's a nice name, you have a nice name Finnian" The snowman **__**commended**__** with an endearing smile that **__**did nothing in**__** remov**__**ing**__** the boy's horrified expression.**_

_**"Th-Thank you O-Olaf" Finnian gave a **__**shaky**__** reply, being completely blown away by what normally should not be alive being alive and staring at him with those coal black eyes.**_

_**"So... What were you doing here?" Questioned the snowman, his smile never leaving "How come **__**you're**__** not enjoying the party with the others? Were you bored? Lost? Kidnaped?"**_

_**Finnian, being bombarded with the onslaught of terrifying questions, cautiously stepped back while his mouth refused to form complete words. Olaf noticed the distress to try and soothe him.**_

_**"Wait, wait... I have a cool trick to show you" Having got his attention Olaf then **__**proceeded**__** to position his twigs for hands on either side of his powdery cheeks before severing his head **__**from**__** his stubby body and placing it right next to his body, finally exclaiming "Ta-Da!" with his hands raised.**_

_**Finnian gave the snowman's act a blank **__**stare, which **__**turned into**__** a snortle **__**followed by **__**erupting **__**into a fit**__** of laughter, which seemed to increase the grin of the snowman's face. The laughter soon turned to soft chuckles as he clutched his belly which was completely subdued by the time he was on his hands and knees on the snowy floor. Sitting back up on his knees, he wiped a few stray tears before giving the snowman his **__**complete**__** attention.**_

_**"I'm so sorry" Finnian conveyed to Olaf while trying to shush out his giggles "I wasn't expecting that".**_

_**"That's okay. The secret is to play with one's expectation, so it was supposed to get a laugh" Olaf explained after putting his head back in place "But man! you really lost it there! **__**I **__**mean, I**__** know that I'm funny but... **__**didn't think**__** that **__**much**__**"**_

_**"Yeah... I guess I haven't laughed like that in a while" The boy whispered softly, picking up his staff that he dropped during his encounter with the sentient snowman placing it on his lap before gazing towards him with eyes filled with gratitude "Thank you".**_

_**"You're welcome. But really... how come you're standing here all alone?" The snowman repeated his earlier question.**_

_**"I... I don't know" Finnian answered with a hint of sorrow in his voice and his eyebrows **__**knitting**__**. "I don't know where I am **__**or**__** what I'm doing here, and worst of **__**all, I**__** don't know what to do!" The boy relayed, finally letting go of the tears he held back.**_

_**"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry... Hey, do you want a hug?" Olaf offered the sobbing kid, who in turn look up from his dampened sleeves to said snowman. "It might help... plus I've been known to give really warm hugs" The snowman added as he opened his own arms wide with a calming smile.**_

_**Tempted to accept the appealing offer, the boy slowly stood up from his initial crouched position and shuffled closer to the snowman's waiting arms before proceeding to lean in **__**and wrap **__**his arms**__** around the cool yet warm figure. Although the boy was stiff at first, he soon relished in the fuzzy comfort radiating from the snow body, dissolving the pent up fears and **__**frustration**__** that wracked the younger one**__** which was **__**further**__** elevated by the careful hair strokes he **__**received**__** from the thin wooden arms.**_

_**"There, there, it's alright. Let it all out" the snowman cooed, comforting the terrified child "You don't have to be afraid anymore, cause I know a couple of friends who can help you."**_

_**Still deep in the soothing embrace Finnian questioned with "Are they nice... like you?" to which Olaf replied "**__**Of Course**__**! They're the one who made me!"**_

_**With that assurance Finnian reluctantly pulled back from the loving gesture and proceeded to nod happily while wiping his now puffy eyes "Yes! *sniffle* I'd like that very much."**_

_'Oh yeah... __that's__ why'_ Finnian thought fondly, smiling at that eventful recollection before dropping it at the sound of evenly paced footsteps. Looking up, he saw the empathetic face of the blonde woman who crouched down on one knee in front of the dazed boy to appear face to face.

With a sad smile she held the boy's delicate hands with her own bigger ones saying "Finnian, I'm so sorry for what you're going through right now. I know what it feels like to be lost and confused, you're not alone on that"

"You do?" Finnian asked with hopeful eyes grasping her pale hands a little firmer to which the queen nodded with a brighter smile.

"Yeah, I was the same way a long time ago. I couldn't control my powers very well, which resulted in my isol- resulted in me being very lonely and sad. I thought I would be alone forever, never knowing what it's like having friends" Elsa retold with an unconvincingly sad smile as she rubbed her thumbs on the back of the child's palms.

"But, one day I was finally free from all those bad feelings, and you wanna know how?" Elsa proposed, to which Finnian gave a nod of approval. "Well, I have a very stubborn yet kind sister who would almost never leave me alone. She kept trying to help me even after pushing her away countless times, no matter what. It's because of her that I was able to find love and peace." Elsa ended with a charming smile.

Finnian looked at her in confusion of the purpose of sharing this event with her, which was answered as Elsa continued "The reason I'm telling you this is because I will help you, more precisely 'we' will help you".

"Really? You will?" The boy asked shining a brilliant smile towards Elsa who in turn nodded with her own grin.

"You bet! I promise on my title that I'll help you find your home" The queen pronounced while holding out her right pinky towards the puzzled boy "This is a pinkie-promise. It's a... thing you do with where you join your little finger with mine to ensure the promise is kept" to which the five-year-old did as she explained.

"Are you sure you're OK with helping me?" Finnian asked for further confirmation, hoping in his mind that she wouldn't re-think about her promise.

"Cross my heart" Elsa replied smiling as she traced an X on her left breast, to which Finnian gave another puzzled look before leaning forward and tracing his own finger on the queen's chest at the exact spot. Elsa looked away for a moment to settle down the laughter that was bubbling within her, regaining her composure before facing the boy again and giving him a light pat on the head which earned her a smile from him.

"So... now that that's settled, are you feeling hungry?" Elsa asked to which the boy shook his head. "Sleepy?" which got a slow nod from the child.

"Alright let's go find the room Anna has prepared for you, Okay?" Elsa offered a hand for him to take ,which he graciously accepted - after grabbing his wooden staff - as they exited the room together.

* * *

They found Anna holding a conversation with some of the castle maids next to an open room. Upon spotting the two ice users walking side by side, the princess waved at them after dismissing the other ladies before signaling them follow her through the open door. Finnian, upon going through the door was impressed by the rather large room covered in blue wallpaper patterned with horizontal lines. The large queen sized bed had green covers and pillows with a white wooden frame, followed by purple curtains that gave the entire bedroom a very vibrant tone. Other essentials included the large blue cabinet that was mostly empty, a small multicoloured chest that was filled to the brim with various toys and an open doorway leading to a blue tiled bathroom.

"Well little Finn? What do you think? Good or **GREAT**?" Anna asked to the wide eyed child as she put an arm around his shoulder - kneeling to match his height - pulling him into a side hug as she gazes the room along with him.

"It's amazing!" Exclaimed the young boy as he squirms around a little in the tight hold for a more comfortable position "Is this all for me?" He asked further, turning his head to meet the light blue eyes spilling excitement.

"Only the best for our guests" Anna said nodding her head "Now do you need a run through of where everything is placed or you wanna explore it yourself?" Asked Anna as she let him go and stood up stretching, leaving Elsa to watch their interaction with an amused face.

Finnian pondered over his given options for a few seconds - while exhibiting a drowsy behaviour - only to look up at the royals before him "I'm feeling kinda tired right now, so could I just explore everything tomorrow?" He pleaded with those big green eyes as though he was fully expecting a refusal.

Anna shrugged before ruffling his soft blonde locks "Sure kiddo, get some rest. Okay?" The princess added with a smile. Hugging her sister good night she was about to wish the child the same, but was halted by tiny arms wrapping around her legs which prompted the surprised princess to look down only to be greeted by a teary smile and a simple "Thank You".

A fond grin played through both the girl's faces with Anna cupping his right cheek with the palm of her hand and responding with "Your welcome Finnian. Sweet dreams" before making her way to her own bedroom.

"Well... I guess it's time to put you in bed too" Elsa said gaining to boy's attention as she walked over to him. Leading him over to his new bed, the queen pulled back the pine green covers before picking the little boy up by his shoulder blades and proceeding to lay him gently on the soft mattress. Once tucked in, Elsa brushed a few long strands from his face and planted a soft kiss on his smooth milky forehead.

"Sleep well... You'll see us in the morning" The queen whispered softly as she watched the last bits of those emerald orbs slowly disappear, followed by the gentle rise and fall of the youth's chest.

Standing up she went over to where the intricate staff was placed, picking it up, moving over to the large cabinet and placed it in an empty space. Have finished the task, Elsa made her way out of Finnian's room and proceeded to enter her own chambers for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this chapter! Hope you liked it!


End file.
